JANUS
by charmingloki
Summary: Di saat manusia bimbang dengan perasaannya… Janus akan datang dengan menawarkan dua buah kunci padamu… Kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan… Manakah yang akan kau pilih untuk hidupmu? bofi ff, shonen ai, gaje, typos, pokoknya jauh dari kata sempurna...


Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu boyfriend yang janus. Biarpun ini terinspirasi oleh lagu boyfriend, tapi ceritanya berbeda sama sekali dan ini murni karya dariku. Mianhe kalau ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan mitologi Yunani aslinya karena saya bukan anak sejarah. (Yunani apa Romawi ya?). Ah, abaikan.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca apalagi review. Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan walaupun saya akui rada gak jelas. Hahahahahaha (*ketawa janus)

Title : Janus

Cast : Youngmin, Minwoo, Donghyun, Kwangmin

Jangan tanya ini siapa couple siapa karena saya sendiri juga bingung. *plak

* * *

_Di saat manusia bimbang dengan perasaannya…_

_Janus akan datang dengan menawarkan dua buah kunci padamu…_

_Kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan…_

_Manakah yang akan kau pilih untuk hidupmu?_

"Youngmin-ah, dapat berapa ulanganmu hari ini?"

"Biologi dapat 100, matematika 100, bahasa inggris 100."

"Benarkah? Umma bangga padamu. Kau harus mempertahankan nilaimu. Jangan sampai kau tersaingi oleh Minwoo." kata umma sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku menggamit tangan ummaku dan mengulas senyum.

"Nee umma."

Bukankah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ummaku terdengar membosankan? Tidakkah dia menanyakan kabarku hari ini dan malah menanyakan hasil ulanganku.

"Aku mau tidur dulu umma."

"Naiklah."

Aku manaiki undakan tangga satu demi satu kearah kamarku.

Bruk!

Aku melempar tasku kesembarang tempat di kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjangku yang empuk. Pelan-pelan ku pejamkan mata yang terasa sangat berat, kemudian terlelap.

* * *

"Youngmin-ah."

Aku menoleh dan ku dapati Minwoo yang berlari kecil kearahku.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Nafasnya terengah-engah, "Ku dengar nilaimu semuanya 100. Wah kau memang hebat."

Aku tersenyum, "Bukankah kau juga hebat."

"Tapi tak sehebat kau. Sayang nilaiku kurang 2 point darimu."

"Itu cuma keberuntungan." kataku kemudian.

"Jo Youngmin." Aku melangkah maju saat seongsaenim memanggilku. "Nilaimu untuk bahasa korea kali ini 95. Nilaimu turun, tapi tak drastis. Berusahalah agar kau mendapat nilai 100 lagi."

"Nee saem." kataku tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh seongsaenimku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku. Saat aku duduk, teman-temanku melihatku dan berbisik. Yah itu wajar karena aku terkenal sebagai "perfect hundred".

"No Minwoo, selamat kau mendapat nilai 100."

"Heh, benarkah. Gomawo saem." kata Minwoo sembari menerima kertasnya. Senyumnya langsung lebar. Ada perasaan tak suka saat aku melihat Minwoo mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi di bandingkan aku. Sekelas bersorak dan dibalas senyum malu-malu dari Minwoo.

"Youngmin, tunggu." kata Minwoo berlari.

"Kau lamban." kataku dengan wajah datar. Minwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak lamban."

"Selamat."

Minwoo langsung terperangah dan senyum malu-malu.

"Gomawo."

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada motor yang berhenti di depan kami. Orang itu membuka helmnya dan mengulas senyum kearah kami. Namja itu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Minwoo, mau pulang bareng?"

"Donghyun hyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan Youngmin kalau aku pulang denganmu? Tidak usah, aku akan jalan saja."

Donghyun hyung menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak ingin Minwoo lelah, jadi aku sengaja menjemputnya. Tidak apa kan Youngmin kalau Minwoo pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak apa." Aku menoleh ke Minwoo, "Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Begitu. Baiklah. Kau hati-hati Youngmin."

Aku tersenyum. Ku lihat Donghyun hyung memakaikan helm ke Minwoo dan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ingin marah dan berteriak bahwa aku juga berhak memiliki Donghyun sama seperti Minwoo. Kalau saja aku yang bertemu duluan dengan Donghyun, mungkin aku yang akan menjadi namjachingu Donghyun hyung sekarang.

"Hati-hati."

"Nee." kata Minwoo tersenyum.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku menuju taman di dekat sekolah. Sambil duduk, aku terus menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Suasana sepi di taman itu membuat hatiku teramat sakit. Aku merasa kesepian. Yah kesepian. Aku merasa tidak diinginkan dan tidak berguna. Aku iri dengan Minwoo karena dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayanginya, sedangkan aku?

Tiba-tiba saja langit mendung dan awan berganti dengan abu-abu sehingga taman itu sedikit gelap. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menengadahkan wajah.

"Tumben, kenapa cuaca berubah cepat?"

Lalu dari arah depan, muncul sosok seorang yang memakai jubah. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutup tudung. Aku mundur selangkah. Ku lihat, orang berjubah itu semakin mendekat. Udara berubah menjadi dingin. Tubuhku serasa membeku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia membuka tudungnya. Aku terkejut karena wajah orang yang memakai tudung sama sepertiku.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Aku adalah wujud yang kau inginkan."

"Mwo?"

"Namaku Kwangmin. Aku adalah Janus."

"Hah? Janus? Hahahahahahaha. Tidak mungkin."

Janus cuma mitologi. Dia tidak mungkin ada. Namun namja itu tidak tertawa dan tetap menatap manic mataku tanpa berkedip saat aku terrtawa mendengar pernyataannya. Sepertinya dia tidak bohong.

"Adakah yang aku inginkan? Aku bisa mengabulkan semua hal yang aku inginkan. Aku tahu kau sedang bimbang dengan keinginanmu sekarang. Kesengsaraan dan kebahagiaan." katanya sambil menyodorkan dua kunci padaku, satu berwarna emas dan satunya lagi berwarna perak.

"Kau bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang agar dia menyukaiku?"

"Kalau untuk itu aku minta maaf. Yang tidak bisa ku lakukan hanya mengubah perasaan saja. Aku cuma bisa memberikan pilihan tapi tidak bisa mengubah perasaan orang."

Jujur saja, ada perasaan takut menyelimutiku saat ia tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Tapi rasa mengenyahkan seseorang itu lebih besar. Aku menyeringai, "Begitu. Kalau aku ingin kau mengenyahkan seseorang dari kehidupanku, apa kau bisa mengabulkan itu?"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Aku bisa. Tapi, kau tidak akan menyesal kan kalau kau melakukan ini?"

Aku membalasnya dengan menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kalau begitu kau pilih. Emas untuk kesengsaraan dan perak untuk kebahagiaan. Kesengsaraan dan kebahagiaan itu ditunjukkan untuk orang lain tentunya."

"Aku ingin yang berwarna emas."

Dia menyerahkan sebuah kunci berwarna emas padaku.

"Pejamkan matamu saat kau mengucapkan keinginanmu."

'Aku ingin No Minwoo enyah dari hidupku."

* * *

"Youngmin, kau dari mana saja, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya umma padaku.

"Aku jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar."

Blam.

Aku menutup pintunya. Pertemuan dengan makhluk itu membuatku tertawa. Apa yang dia bilang. Janus? Bahkan aku tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan keinginanku karena aku merasa tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Aku merebahkan diri di kasurku.

Drrrttt… drrrtt..

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di sebelah tempat tidurku. Seharian ini aku lupa membawa ponsel. Kim Donghyun, nama orang yang tertera di ponsel. Aku biarkan begitu saja sampai panggilan itu mati. 39 panggilan tidak terjawab. Tumben dia menelponku sebanyak itu.

Ddddrrrttt… dddrrttt…

Aku mengangkat ponselku.

"Yeobeseyo."

Aku mendengarkan suara Donghyun hyung menangis. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil posisi duduk. Aku mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang di katakan oleh Donghyun hyung.

"Tidak mungkin." kataku setelah telepon terputus. Aku segera mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian biasa. Lalu aku menuruni undakan tangga.

"Kau mau kemana Yougmin. Sekarang waktunya makan malam."

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Aku segera keluar dan menghentikan taksi.

"Pak, ke Seoul Hospital."

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ku lihat Donghyun hyung duduk dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hyung."

Donghyun menengadahkan wajahnya. Pipinya basah dan matanya sembab habis menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Keseimbanganku goyah saat aku mengendarainya dan kami jatuh dari motor. Sialnya dari arah depan muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak Minwoo. Kalau saja aku tak mengajaknya pulang bareng dan membiarkan dia pulang bersamamu, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Huks."

Aku mengelus punggung Donghyun hyung yang sedang terpuruk, "Ini bukan kesalahanmu hyung. Aku yakin, Minwoo pasti baik-baik saja."

Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghyun hyung dengan panic. Dokter cuma menggeleng.

" pasti baik-baik saja kan? IYA KAN DOKTER!"

"Kau harus merelakannya."

Donghyun hyung langsung memasuki kamar itu. Tubuh Minwoo sudah ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih.

"Andwae, Minwoo-ya. jangan begini. Ini hanya candaanmu saja kan? Minwoo ayo bangun. bangun Minwoo-ya." kata Donghyun hyung. Ku lihat namja bernama Kwangmin itu sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan ini. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku menyeringai melihat ini semua.

* * *

Ku lihat ada sebuah karangan bunga di atas meja Minwoo saat aku memasuki kelas.

"Kau harus tabah ya. Aku juga pasti sangat sedih kalau aku kehilangan seorang sahabat." kata seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Nee, gomawo atas perhatianmu." kataku mencoba tersenyum dan memasang wajah sedih. Beberapa teman sekelas juga menepuk bahuku dan mencoba menghiburku. Tak lama seongasaenim memasuki kelas dan kami kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Padahal baru kemarin aku melihat senyum No Minwoo saat mendapatkan nilai 100 untuk ujiannya dan sekarang dia tidak akan menampakkan senyum itu lagi di kelas ini. Banyak kenangan yang terukir saat dia ada di sekolah ini dan mungkin ada kenangan tersendiri untuk kalian."

Ku lihat beberapa anak meneteskan air mata saat seongsaenim mengatakan itu. Dan ada yang sampai terisak.

"Mungkin yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mendoakannya semoga arwahnya tenang disana."

* * *

Aku memasuki pekarangan rumah seseorang. Ku ketuk pintunya berkali-kali sampai seseorang membukakan pintunya.

"Annyeong."

"Nugu?" tanya Ahjumma itu.

"Aku Youngmin, temannya Minwoo sekaligus Donghyun hyung."

"Oh, masuklah."

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Donghyun ada di kamarnya. Tolong bujuk dia agar dia mau makan nee. Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali."

"Heum."

Aku memasuki kamarnya. Ku lihat dia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pilar tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung."

Dia tidak meresponnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menatap matanya. Tapi tatapannya kosong. Aku mengambil baki makanan yang ada di meja nakas.

"Hyung, ku suapi ya."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Makanlah sedikit, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ayo buka mulutnya hyung. Pesawat akan mendarat." kataku sambil memainkan sendok di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar!"

Prang!

Dia menepis tanganku hingga piring yang ku pegang jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Aku shock dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau Minwoo tidak ada disini."

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang saat aku memasuki kamarku.

"Sejak kapan kau ada dikamarku?" kataku kaget karena tiba-tiba dia ada disini.

"Sejak lama."

"Kau penguntit Kwangmin."

"Aku bukan penguntit. Sekali kau meminta padaku, seumur hidup aku akan mengikutimu terus. Oh ya, aku belum minta imbalan."

"Imbalan? Imbalan ap—"

Chu~

Tiba-tiba saja Kwangmin mencium bibirku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Bibirmu manis."

"Yaa!"

"Ada apa Youngmin?" tanya ummaku karena mendengar aku berteriak.

"Ani umma, tidak ada apa-apa." kataku mengeraskan suaraku, "Isk, awas kau."

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, panggil saja aku, tapi tentu saja ada imbalannya." kata Kwangmin sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, aku selalu makan siang sendirian. Biasanya Minwoo akan menemaniku makan. Ani, aku tak boleh memikirkannya. Dia kan sudah tiada.

Ku putuskan sepulang sekolah untuk mampir ku rumah Donghyun hyung lagi. Ahjumma seperti biasa bersikap baik dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Gomawo karena aku sudah menemani Donghyun beberapa hari ini."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Sebagai temannya, bukankah harus menghiburnya kalau dia sedang sedih."

Ahjumma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menjenguk Donghyun hyung dulu."

Aku memasuki kamarnya. Dia masih sama, duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menyenderkan kepala. Makanannya juga tidak di sentuh.

"Hyung." aku menggenggam tangannya, "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Minwoo pasti sedih."

Entah kenapa aku malah mengucapkan nama Minwoo. Hatiku sakit mengingat kau sangat mencintai Minwoo.

"Tidak ada artinya aku hidup kalau aku harus menjalani hariku tanpa dia."

"Hyung~"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Cukup! Kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Minwoo, Minwoo terus yang kau sebut. Tak pernahkah kau pikirkan perasaan orang disekitarmu melihat keadaanmu yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu hyung." aku mencengkram bahu Donghyun hyung dengan erat.

"Aku—uhuk."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghyun hyung memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk."

Cairan merah pekat itu membanjiri lantainya.

"Ahjumma! Ahjumma!" panggilku panic. Aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada ap—Ya, Tuhan." reaksi Ahjumma begitu melihat Donghyun yang sedang ku pegang atau lebih tepatnya ku pegang agar tidak jatuh dan darah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit." kata seorang Ahjushi yang ku yakini adalah appanya Donghyun hyung. Ahjushi itu segera menggendong Donghyun hyung di punggungnya.

* * *

Kami bertiga menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas. Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Apa kau yang bernama Minwoo?" tanya dokter itu padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Lambung Donghyun mengalami pendarahan karena dia tidak mengisi perutnya dengan apapun. Dia juga terus mengigau dan menyebutkan nama Minwoo. Dia mengalami penyakit psikis dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ini. Saya hanya takut, jika dia terus begini, kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Jadi, saya mohon, tolong hubungi orang bernama Minwoo untuk kesembuhannya. Saya permisi."

Setelah dokter mengatakan itu, Ahjumma menangis.

"Bagaimana ini yeobo? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi dengan anak kita? Hiks."

Ku lihat dari jendela wajah Donghyun hyung sangat pucat . Aku memasuki ruangan dimana dia terbaring dan melihat dia tidur dengan gelisah. Aku menggenggam tangannya berharapkalau aku bisa menenagkan tidurnya.

"Minwoo."

Dia mengigau nama Minwoo. Tak bisakah kalau aku mengganti posisinya dihatimu Donghyun hyung. Aku meremas kemeja sekolahku. Rasa sesak menyelimuti dadaku.

"Hyung, cepatlah sadar." kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aku mengecup tangannya.

"Eung, Minwoo."

Matanya tetap terpejam. Aku meremas dadaku menahan sesak.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Aku begitu kaget melihat Minwoo berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Donghyun hyung dan aku bisa melihat jelas seperti tubuh transparan atau rohnya Donghyun hyung keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh membawanya Minwoo-ya."

Minwoo tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Donghyun hyung yang juga terseyum kearah Minwoo sebelum menghilang.

"Andwae!" kataku tersentak. Ternyata aku cuma mimpi. Ku lihat Donghyun hyung masih terlelap. Aku meremas rambutku.

"Kenapa kau masih menggangguku Minwoo."

* * *

Beberapa hari ini aku terus menemani Donghyun hyung. Tapi keadaannya tak kunjung membaik, malah bertambah buruk.

Donghyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen. Matanya membelalak menahan rasa sakit. Aku terus memencet bel, untuk memanggil dokter dan suster. Dokter dan suster berhamburan ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapkan alat pemacu jantung. Tambahkan oksigennya." titah dokter itu. Dokter it uterus memasang alat pemacu jantung di tubuh Donghyun hyung.

Ppiiipppp…

Layar menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Dokter menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kita terlambat." ucap dokter itu.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding dan kemudian merosot karena terlalu lemas melihat ini semua. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini.

* * *

Aku duduk di balkon rumah sakit dengan posisi menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajah di antara dua lutut.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

"Tapi hatimu yang memanggilku."

"….."

Aku diam. Apakah tanpa sadar aku meneriakkan namanya?

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku akan selalu mengikutimu seumur hidup."

"Kwangmin."

"Nee."

"Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Apapun. Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin mengajukan keinginan lagi."

"….."

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaanku, apapun itu. Kenapa kau diam?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengajukan permintaan?"

"Tapi imbalan yang harus kau berikan sangat berat."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan."

Lalu Kwangmin menyodorkan dua kunci padaku. Aku mengambil yang berwarna perak.

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau memilih kunci kebahagiaan ya. Kau harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang lain."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk semuanya."

Greepp…

Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kwangmin memelukku.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, disisimu."

Aku melepaskan pelukan Kwangmin dan tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian aku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan memejamkan mata.

'Ku mohon, kembalikan semuanya saat Minwoo dan Donghyun masih disisiku.'

* * *

"Youngmin, hey." kata seseorang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku dengan kaget.

"Minwoo."

"Kau kenapa, kenapa melamun? Donghyun hyung menanyaimu."

Aku langsung memeluk Minwoo.

"Hey, kau kenapa."

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau hidup."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau aneh. Sesak tau." kata Minwoo mendorong tubuhku.

"Jadi bagaimana, boleh aku membawa Minwoo pulang bersamamku?" tanya Donghyun hyung padaku. Seperti dejavu. Dan motor yang di gunakan Donghyun sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kecuali aku pinjam motornya dan kalian yang jalan kaki."

"Kok gitu." kata Donghyun.

"Kau turun dari motor sekarang hyung." Donghyun tidak merespon, " Palli. Aku sudah lapar."

Minwoo terkekeh, "Berikan saja hyung."

"Aish, baiklah."

Aku mengambil helm dari tangan Donghyun.

"Kalian harus cepat pulang ya, Annyeong."

Sebelum aku pergi, aku menatap wajah mereka berdua. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Aku mengendarai motor Donghyun hyung. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku seperti di peluk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Aku datang menjemputmu."

"Kwangmin."

* * *

"Youngmin sialan. Dia enak-enakan mengendarai motorku, sedangkan kita disuruh jalan."

Minwoo tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Donghyun, "Tidak apa hyung. Lagipula kebersamaan kita jadi lebih lama. Iya kan?"

Donghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Iya, kau benar."

Minwoo semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan Donghyun bersemu merah saat rangkulan Minwoo semakin erat.

BBBRRRAAKKK!

Donghyun dan Minwoo mendongakan kepala dan melihat kearah depan. Beberapa orang berteriak kecelakaan.

"Bukankah itu motornya hyung?" tanya Minwoo. Minwoo segera menarik Donghyun agar ke tempat kecelakaan. Youngmin tersungkur dan bersimbah darah dengan helm terlepas. Mobil yang menabrak motornya pun penyok pada bagian depan. Minwoo berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Youngmin.

"Youngmin, YOUNGMIN! Ireona Youngmin-ah!" Minwoo menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sementara itu, seseorang sedang melihat tubuhnya yang tak berdaya di peluk oleh sahabatnya.

"Sudah waktunya,. Ayo kita berangkat." kata Kwangmin mengulurkan tangan.

"Nee."

Youngmin menyambut tangan Kwangmin dan mereka menghilang seperti buih.

* * *

Youngmin (7 tahun) dan Kwangmin (7 tahun)

"Hyung."

"Nee."

"Coba lihat ini."

"Nanti dulu."

"Lihat sebentar."

"Apa?"

Hap. Kwangmin melingkarkan sesuatu di atas kepala Youngmin.

"Kau kelihatan cantik hyung." kata Kwangmin dan menaruh makhkota bunga yang satunya di kepalanya.

"Kita kelihatan seperti sepasang Raja dan permaisuri. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadikanmu permaisuri di kerajaanku nanti."

Karena terlalu kaget, bola yang sedang di pegang oleh Youngmin menggelinding ke jalan.

"Kau, bikin kaget saja. Tuh kan, bolaku jadi terlepas."

Youngmin segera berlari ke jalan.

Din… din…

Sebuah mobil pick up sedang melaju kencang kearah Youngmin. Youngmin hanya berdiri mematung di tengah jalan.

"Awas hyung!"

Braakkk!

* * *

"Kwangmin. huks."

Youngmin menangis sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Pikachu, boneka kesayangan Kwangmin.

"Uljimma. Sudah seminggu ini kau menangis terus. Relakan Kwangmin." kata seorang wanita sambil memeluk tubuh Youngmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Umma, gara-gara aku…"

"Ssshhh." Wanita itu memeluk tubuh Youngmin dengan erat. Wanita itu ikut menangis saat melihat Youngmin terpuruk seperti ini.

"Umma, huks. Kwangmin."

Tiba-tiba saja Youngmin mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Umanya begitu panic dan memanggil suaminya. Suaminya langsung membopong tubuh Youngmin dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya pria itu pada dokter.

"Pukulan karena kehilangan seseorang itu terlalu berat bagi anak seusianya. Sistem otaknya kacau dan beberapa sarafnya putus, itu yang mengakibatkan dia mimisan. Coba kalian tanya pelan-pelan setelah dia sadar. Saya khawatir, dia akan terkena amnesia karena kejadian ini."

Pria dan wanita langsung mengurut dadanya. Baru saja mereka kehilangan anak bungsunya, dan keadaan anak sulungnya begitu memprihatinkan.

Youngmin membuka matanya perlahan dan wanita itu langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Youngmin kau kenal siapa aku?"

"Umma."

"Dan disebelahku ini?"

"Appa."

Wanita dan pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau kenal Kwangmin?" tanya pria itu pada Youngmin. Pria itu menunggu dengan cemas.

"Kwangmin? Siapa dia?" tanya Youngmin dengan wajah bingung. Wanita dan pria itu saling pandang. Yang dilupakan Youngmin adalah Kwangmin. Wanita itu langsung menggenggam tangan Youngmin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa nak. Kau jangan memikirkan itu. Kau istirahat saja." katanya sambil membetulkan letak selimut Youngmin. Pria itu menatap kearah istrinya dan Youngmin bergantian. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengan Youngmin sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Epilog…

Seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya membawa dua karangan bunga. Dia meletakkan satu-satu ke dua pusara dan mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa. Dua pusara itu bertuliskan:

**Jo Kwangmin**

**Birth: 24th April 1995**

**RIP: 19th October 2002**

**Jo Youngmin**

**Birth: 24th April 1995**

**RIP: 19th October 2012**

FIN…


End file.
